


Sirius Black

by Clarmyr



Series: Poems From The Heart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarmyr/pseuds/Clarmyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black was my godfather<br/>He was sent to Azkaban without a trial<br/>And he was dead when he was found innocent<br/>He was the first one to break out of Azkaban the so called prison that's impossible to break out of<br/>Well he showed them<br/>The ministry I mean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius Black

He gave up his life

For me to live

 He got sent to Azkaban

For a crime he didn’t commit

  He was my godfather and I love him so

 An innocent man Killed in a ministry

He fell through a veil

 And he wasn’t afraid

And now he has met his friends again

 Now I’m not saying he was the only one 

but he’s a symbol, A beacon, Some hope for light will always flow on. 


End file.
